Embodiments herein generally relate to printer devices and more particularly to displaying the status of a printer apparatus during periods when the power supply is off using a bistable display that does not require power to maintain a screenshot.
Manufacturers of devices, such as printing devices, are making greater use of power-saving modes to allow their devices to consume less power, and to comply with ever-tightening governmental regulations. Power saving modes are reduced power modes that use less power than full power modes; however, in power saving mode, most device functions are not available. When entering power-saving modes, most devices disconnect the power being supplied to graphic user interfaces because conventional graphic user displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCD) are constantly being refreshed and rely on emitted light, such as a backlight, that requires constant power to be observable. Thus, existing graphic user displays used by printing devices consume a couple of watts of power. Liquid crystal displays need a constant backlight, and constantly consume power.
Further, when a device has entered a power saving mode, typically a user walking up to the machine will be presented with a blank screen and possibly a single button that may be lit. Therefore, it may not be obvious to the user what to do to bring the printing apparatus out of power saving mode or power off mode. Alternatively, attaching a label explaining what to do to bring the printing apparatus out of power saving mode or power off mode is complicated (and may be in the wrong language) and would be redundant when the machine is on and the user interface is working in full-power mode.